Dishwasher monitoring devices are placed in the interior of a dishwasher in order to monitor the operation of a dishwasher. In particular, temperature profiles and other operational parameters may be monitored and recorded during a washing cycle. Such monitoring devices may generally be employed in professional dishwashing machines for providing information about the washing cycle as well as by manufacturers of dishwashing machines in quality control.
As such monitoring devices operate in the interior of a dishwashing machine, the device requires a tightly sealed encasement for protecting the components residing in the interior of the device from the corrosive influence of hot and humid air, water and water vapour.
In order to comply with the above-mentioned requirements known devices use, for example, sealed housings including a radial seal or welded (i.e. heat sealed) plastic housings in order to provide a watertight and gastight encasement.
A further requirement usually is that the devices allow a mobile and autonomous operation which entails the need for a power supply using batteries. However, battery change is a problem, as the battery compartment also has to by tightly sealed and the seal has to withstand high temperatures and pressure differences.
An insufficient sealing may cause air, when expanding due to a temperature rise during operation of the dishwasher, to leak out of the housing with the result that, after cooling down, the mentioned leakage is reverted and humid air and tiny water drops may intrude into the housing thus promoting corrosion of components (especially of electronic components) residing in the interior of the housing. Especially condensed water forming on printed circuit boards may quickly destroy electronic circuits
Consequently there is still a need for a tightly sealed housing which helps to overcome or at least to alleviate the problems discussed above.